The Imperium
by KhmerImperium
Summary: It is a story of an ancient empire that dominant of Southeast Asia for century and how it rises to become a world leading super power . This is the alternate history of the mighty Khmer empire.


Introduction:

In the grim darkest of the far future the civilization of the khmer stand on the brink of destruction. Besieged from all side by the powerful empires and threatened from within by heretics, traitors and worst. Yet even in this dying empire when a time of peace is forgotten and every hope seem lost there is a great bold work between the Khmer and that which would destroy it. It is a power with unimaginable scale, which command and inexhaustible armies which hold back the invader that tried to conquered it land. A nation tempered in the fires of endless war it is the 21st millennium and raised from the ruins of ancient Funan empire stand boldly the great work of the emperor _The Imperium of Khmer_.

Characters:

Funan: Father of the Chenla twins. Despite his early reign is a success unfortunately his son and daughter never getting along and they tore the empire in to two. His appearance is in his elderly stage maybe 96 he has a wide face round nose with a heartwarming smile.

Land Chenla: Son of the emperor Funan he rule the Northern part of his father empire. He is in his 30 despite his claim to the throne he not fit to rule lack of experience intelligent only good at using force, but his father want him to take the throne according to imperial tradition.

Water Chenla: Daughter of the emperor Funan she rule over the Southern part of the empire. In her 20 she is friendly and cute but can be a devil to her enemy. She doesn't want her brother to rule because of his ability unfit to lead. She is one of the3 adviser to the emperor and one of the 4 strategic planner of the golden army.

Sengrama: Funan beloved commander whom was shot dead during Funan last conquest of Serivijaya.

 **"Death of the emperor":**

Funan look out side of his imperial palace window on his bed. The ageing emperor begins to worries that the hostility of his kids might splitting the empire in to two. The emperor in his late ninety unable to govern like he used to a few decades earlier when the imperium prospered under his rule.

He recalled when he commanded the mighty war elephant, powerful war fleet, powerful soldiers and armament alongside with his beloved friend Sengrama. After his last great confrontation with Serivijaya and conquer the Java empire, but the effort had lay waste to much of the Imperium and Sengrama was shit dead while commanding the royal guard to attacks the Javanese last stronghold. Now the dream of the emperor has came true he got the Javanese trading ports and land but with a huge price of losing his best Commander. As he recalled the past he can hear a voice called out for him"Funan..." the voice call softly. The ageing emperor try his best to listen "Funan...Nan Nan..." the voice called him again. "who is it??" the emperor wonder"It so familiar but I can't remember who!?". The emperor look at the coner of the room and there is a figure" Ra...Rama is...is...that you my friend??" the emperor reached out at the figure. " It okay my friend relax don't try to hard" the figure said. Tears begin to fallout of the emperor eyes" I...i...am sorry i should have listened to you for not to attacking that stronghold if it wasn't for my stubborn you should be alive to day". The figure hug him with a smile on his face" It okay I already forgotten about it past is in the past don't worry my friend" the figure hold out his hand" come on my friend let catch up with each other". The emperor reaching out to his friend and walk out of his bed chamber." Where are we going Rama?" he asked." To the end of the world together we will travel together like old time" then together the walk to the unknown Funan has a smile on his face.

Inside the bead chamber the Chenla twins, Ministers, Generals, Priest,Monk, Commander, Servant,Slave and other all surrounded the emperor bed. The Imperial doctor after checking the emperor condition for 35 years dropn to the ground. Land Chenla ask" Doctor what are you doing hiw was fater CONDITION!!!!!". The doctor remain silent then a tears drop down from his eyes. The other understand doctoy action suddenly drop to the ground" MY LORD!! MY EMPEROR!!" they begin to shouting and crying. The emperor has left this world never to return again. The emperor body was carrying out of the palace and place in the crystal box for his subjects to pay respect to their emperor one last time. The father,the emperor,the great commander, the conqueror, Funan shut his eyes never again to open it again he left this world with a smile on his face.

His funeral procession continue for nearly half of the year all male civilian volunteer to be come a monk until the emperor dody was fully buried as their last gratitude and goodbye. As for the army according to the emperor will they most not show any emotional or leaves the front and ensure that enemy wouldn't take his death as advantage to attacks on his empire. His body was show around the capital before going on his last trip around his beloved empire.

Finally after his body reached the capital his imperial priest order the ceremony of burial begin. They chant the Hindu prayers for two straight nights and days to ensure that their emperor soul will reach the world of Vishnu. the emperor was placed within the golden chamber and sealed forever shut so no Intruders may enter.


End file.
